


It Might Be Over Soon

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [26]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Doomed Relationship, F/M, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: She knows they should not, but this is a truth she cannot even make herself believe.
Relationships: Aeneas/Cassandra (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424
Kudos: 10





	It Might Be Over Soon

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt: Greek Mythology, Aeneas/Cassandra, if I could see the future, love, why would I fall for you?

“You should not,” she warns him, breathless, when his lips seek out hers; that, of course, serves only to make him all the more certain, of her, of his choices, of all the love in the world.

 _You should not!_ her mind cries out, echoing pain and grief in her head, screams and crackling fire, the pounding waves of the sea, as loud as the light of the sun shining down, mocking her grief here, years before its time, in the full light of day.

“We must not,” she says, trying with all her will to put truth into her words; but her voice betrays her, as always, coming out thin, breathy, the sigh of a love stillborn.


End file.
